The concept proposed is one of two research projects that would be included in a P60 trauma-focused center grant proposal lead by Spero Manson of the University of Colorado, Denver. The research concept described builds upon current research and evaluation efforts SCF has conducted with Dr. Manson in terms of depression and substance abuse screening. Using a community based participatory approach, the proposed research project will engage stakeholders in considering and developing electronic tools to support providers in assessing and treating trauma, reinforcing and augmenting in-person interventions offered to customer-owners, and augmenting care management structure. Electronic tools for providers may include brief mini-lectures offered on a web-based platform reviewing the effects of trauma on physical, mental, spiritual, and social functioning. Lectures on cognitive-behavioral approaches to addressing trauma and the Family Wellness Warriors approach to trauma may also be offered. Tools for customer-owners would be developed to support intervention they are already receiving such as electronic reminders to practice stress management and relaxation skills, exercises to practice substituting inaccurate thoughts about trauma with healthier and more accurate thoughts, and tools to track thoughts, behaviors, and emotions. Tools for customer-owners will likely be offered in a variety of forms according to preference and availability (e.g., text messaging, smart phone emails, web-based materials). Care management structures could include electronic notification to integrated care team case managers when a customer-owner has reported a concerning behavior such as self-injurious behavior. Once again, the tools would all be considered and developed with key stakeholders. Key stakeholders will include customer-owners as well as clinical and administrative leadership within the SCF Medical Services Division, SCF Behavioral Services Division, the SCF Organizational Development Division, and the Family Wellness Warriors Initiative program. Key informants will also guide efforts to pilot electronic supports and consideration for broader implementation.